Koreo Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded
Koreo Beats Up Randall Weems and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 22nd 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the hallway in Third Street School, Koreo was feeling grumpy. Koreo: Man! I hate Randall! He's the worst stupid student and snitch ever. He's nothing but a weasel! He snitched on me and my friends including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay! What should I do? Then Koreo thought of something. Koreo: I know! I will beat him up! That will show how it's like for me getting beaten up by him! Then Koreo walked off to find Randall Weems, and then he confronted Randall Weems. Koreo: Randall! Randall: (angrily) Koreo, what do you want for me now? Koreo: I am going to beat you up, because you always snitch me and my on my friends! Randall: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't beat me up! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koreo: Too bad! Time to learn your lesson, weasel! Koreo began to beat up Randall, and Randall started screaming as Koreo beat him up continuously. Randall: (Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Koreo pushed Randall over to the floor, and Randall felt hurt, and he started crying in pain. Randall: (Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Koreo: Hahahahahahahaha! Take that, weasel boy! That's what you get for snitching on me and my friends! Then Menlo came, and he was furious. Koreo: Oh no! It's Menlo! Menlo: Koreo, how dare you beat up my friend Randall?! You know beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! That's it, I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Menlo went off to find Miss Finster. Koreo: Nononononononononononononononononono! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Hey, Menlo! What's going on? And why is Randall doing on the floor? Menlo: Koreo had just beaten up Randall. Can you tell him to go to Principal Prickly's office? Miss Finster: Alright, Menlo! Thanks for telling me! Menlo: Thanks! Miss Finster was annoyed with Koreo. Miss Finster: Koreo, how dare you beat up Randall!? You know he's my trusted spy and my best snitch ever! You're as bad as Lawson, Gelman and the other rapscallions! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Koreo went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and Miss Finster began to comfort Randall. Miss Finster: Don't worry, Randall. I sent that Koreo to Principal Prickly's office. I will tell your parents about what happened? Then Koreo entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say Koreo? What brings you here? Koreo: I beat up Randall Weems because he sometimes snitches on me and my friends including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Koreo. Principal Prickly: Koreo, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever beat a school informer up at school. You see beating a school informer up undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Koreo went home, crying. When Koreo got home, Koreo's parents were furious with Koreo. Koreo's dad: Koreo, we just got a phone call from Principal Prickly, he said that you were beating up Randall Weems. Is that true? Koreo: Um, yes. I did it because I wanted to teach Randall a lesson for snitching on my friends including including Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Buster and Cheay for the last time! Koreo's parents threw a fit, and Koreo's dad was indignant. Koreo's dad: Koreo, how dare you beat up Randall Weems?! He's a good kid, a trustworthy spy and best snitch in Third Street School Miss Finster has ever had! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Koreo's mum: Go upstairs to your room now and you are forced to watch Bear in the Big Blue House for a week! Koreo went upstairs to his room, crying. Koreo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast *Koreo-Joey *Randell Weems-Eric *Menlo and Koreo's dad-Paul *Miss Finster, Principal Prickly-Wiseguy *Koreo's mom-Kimberly *Randall's screaming voice and Randall's crying voice-Kidaroo Category:Koreo's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff